Missing Inn Scenes
by KateMB
Summary: What we should have seen when Gus set Harley up with romance at the Springfield Inn on 11-7-03 . It's written as it would be shown on TV, so no nudity. I thought the "T" rating would fit.


**Missing Inn Scenes**

Scene One- where it left off…

Gus & Harley are lying on the bed, kissing furiously, with Gus on top. They kiss for several moments. Afterwards, they are breathless, and Gus sits up to remove his jacket and tie, which are thrown to the floor. Gus leans back down, kisses Harley's lips and moves to her neck. Harley wraps her arms around him, pulling him closer. One of Gus's hands slides under her shirt.

Harley: Oh, Gus. I am completely focused on you and us. I definitely need some romance, too.

Gus kisses her cheek.

Gus: Good. I knew you'd want this too.

Harley giggles, and they kiss again. While kissing, they sit up, and Harley quickly unbuttons Gus's shirt. Gus removes it and lets it fall to the floor. Then he reaches around Harley and finishes untying her shirt. While he does this, Harley sits her hands behind her to hold herself up. She also gives him little kisses on the cheek. Once he finishes, he pulls her shirt open, exposing her silky, lacey, light blue bra. Harley notices him checking her out and smiles. Their eyes lock as Gus removes her shirt and throws it behind him. He kisses her and slowly wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her against him. Harley wraps her arms around his neck in return.

Harley moans under the kiss: Mm, mmmm…

Still kissing, Gus & Harley fall back on the bed with Gus on top again. Their hands roam all over each other. The screen fades and returns with Gus & Harley kissing in bed under the covers. Harley is on top with only her bra on while Gus isn't wearing anything. Gus runs his hands up Harley's back to her bra. He unhooks it, and it ends up being thrown across the room. Harley & Gus have their arms around each other and are kissing as the scene ends.

Scene Two-

As the scene begins, Harley & Gus fall back against the pillows, breathlessly, side by side, having just climaxed from their lovemaking. Harley runs her fingers through her hair. They are silent for a while as their breathing slows down to normal. Harley holds the sheet against her chest as her other hand intertwines with Gus's.

Harley: That was amazing. You are so good.

She rolls over onto Gus, wraps one arm around his neck, and rests her other hand on his chest. Gus wraps him arms around her.

Gus: You're so good, too. And you're so beautiful.

Gus kisses her forehead twice. He begins caressing her back while his other hand rests at his side.

Gus: Being with you like this is always incredible. It's so much more than sex, you know?

Harley: Yes, I know. It's because we're in love. When we do this, we share a very deep, loving connection. We express our love for each other physically. And it is always very, very good.

Gus: Exactly. (_pause_) I love you. I love you so much.

Harley: I love you, too. I think it was a good idea to surprise me. It was very creative.

Gus (_smiling_): Yeah. It's so nice being in bed with you in the middle on the day.

Harley (_smiling_): Mmhmmm.

Harley snuggles closer to Gus, pressing her body even tighter against his.

Gus: Mmm. You feel good.

Harley (_flirtatiously_): Really?

She giggles.

Gus: You know it, Coop!

Harley: You feel good, too, Aitoro.

She sighs contently.

Harley: So, are we going to do that again? How long are we staying here?

Gus: For as long as you want. We have the room till 11am tomorrow. And the boys are taken care of, right?

Harley: Right. So, I think we're staying, at least for a while if not all night.

She pulls herself on top of him and begins kissing him. They kiss for a while, and the scene ends.

Scene Three-

After breaking the kiss, Harley reaches over for a chocolate-covered strawberry. She brings to her mouth and acts like she'll take a bite out of it.

Gus: Hey!

Harley smiles as she dangles the strawberry in front of him. Soon, she holds it still and slowly feeds it to Gus. He takes a big bite, and Harley's fingers brush against his lips.

Gus moans while he's eating: Mmm…these are so good, (_he swallows_) especially when you're feeding them to me.

Harley just smiles, and Gus grabs another strawberry and feeds it to Harley teasingly.

Harley: Mmm, that's good sweetie.

Gus grabs another strawberry. He picks off the stem and throws it on the plate. He eats half of the strawberry…

Harley: Hey!

…and lays the other half on his chest. Gus smiles at Harley. She smiles back and arches her eyebrows suggestively. Then she opens her mouth wide and presses her lips against Gus's chest, covering the strawberry. She slowly takes it in her mouth as her lips wet Gus's skin. Gus has been watching her the whole time. Once she holds the strawberry firmly in her mouth, she sits up and eats it.

Harley: Mmm, that one was extra delicious.

She smiles and coughs a little. Gus hands her on e of the champagne-filled glasses. She coughs again and takes a big sip.

Harley: Thanks.

Gus: Well, I don't want you getting sick or anything.

Harley: Aww! Well, don't you worry. I'm not getting sick.

She giggles and grins.

Gus: Good.

Harley reaches over and puts her glass back on the table. She lies back down on Gus, but holds her head up and wraps her arms around his neck. They look into each other's eyes as Gus tucks her hair behind her ears.

Harley: I love you.

Gus: I love you. And I want you.

Harley pulls him into a deep kiss. They roll over, and their kissing gets wilder.

Harley manages to say: Oh, Gus!

They move together tightly as they kiss uncontrollably. Soon, the scene fades to end.

Scene Four-

Gus & Harley are still kissing with Gus on top. Then Gus kisses her neck hungrily. He kisses down to the top of her chest. Harley is breathing deeply. Gus has kissed al the way down to her thigh. His hand runs up the outside of it as he kisses the inside up to her knee. He runs his hand back down and then up around her back. Harley sighs and stretches her leg down and pulls Gus back down to her. Gus kisses the top of her arm and shoulder, and he moves across to her neck.

Harley sighs again: Oh, Gus.

They kiss each other deeply and hungrily.

Harley: Mmm, Gus. You know what I want.

Gus (_smiling_): Mm, you're being naughty. You're my naughty angel.

Harley giggles a little and grins naughtily.

Harley: And I know what you want.

Gus (_in that deep, low voice_): Ohh, Harley.

Harley wraps her arms around his neck again and pulls him into a long, open-mouthed, tongue-mingling kiss. And you can tell that it's tongue-mingling because at one point you can actually see his tongue sliding into her mouth. Their kiss breaks with Gus's hand on the side of her face as he kisses her neck and rocks his body against hers a little. With that, the scene ends.

Scene Five-

The scene opens with pillows all over the floor and Gus & Harley lying in each other's arms catching their breath, having just made love again.

Harley: Wow. That was…

Gus: Yeah, I know. Our "us" time is the best, isn't it?

Harley: Yes, it is. I just love being alone with you.

She presses her body tighter against his. They are silent a few moments.

Harley is still a little turned on.

Harley: You are so sexy.

Gus: Oh, so then you were telling the truth when you said that I was the sexiest guy you've ever known?

Harley (_sitting up_): Yes, and you still are the sexiest guy I've ever known.

Gus smiles, which makes Harley smile. He sits up, too, and leans back against the pillows (that are still there) and the headboard. He pulls Harley down with him, and they wrap their arms around one another. They share a long, deep, loving kiss.

Gus: You're sexy, too.

Harley grins and kisses his cheek.

Harley: Mmm, I love you!

Gus: I love you, too.

Gus & Harley settle down and soon fall asleep.

Scene Six-

After waking up, Gus watches Harley for a little while. Soon, Harley slowly opens her eyes. She tilts her head up, looks at Gus, and smiles groggily.

Harley: How long have you been awake and watching me?

Gus: A little while. You're so beautiful when you're sleeping.

Harley's smile grows bigger, and she kisses him. She moves completely on top of him and plants a much bigger kiss on his lips. As they kiss, Harley wraps her arms around his neck and Gus runs his hands up and down her back. As the kiss deepens, Harley moans. Once the kiss ends, Harley settles back down in Gus's arms.

Harley: This has been the most perfect day. Thank you.

Gus: You're welcome. (_pause_) So, do you want to stay here the whole night?

Harley thinks for a little bit.

Harley: No, I think I want to go home soon.

Gus: Even though the boys are with Frank & Darcy for the night?

Harley: Yes. Is that ok with you?

Gus: Oh, yeah. Sure. What about dinner?

Harley rolls off of Gus and looks over at their dinner cart.

Harley: I'm sure we can take it with us, and we can eat it in our room.

Gus: The champagne too?

Harley: Yes.

Gus: Ok. Sounds good.

They rest a little while longer in bed, finish the strawberries, and drink more champagne. Then they get dressed, get their wrapped up to go, grab the champagne, and head home.


End file.
